


As Sparks Fly Upwards

by Joxie



Series: As Sparks Fly Upwards [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abused Legolas, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Trouble Finds Legolas - Dark Adult Themes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own LOTR and I do not make any money from these writings.

Elves begin to fade without the sun to light there way and the breeze playfully tugging at their hair. Legolas had been without both for three months now. It was part of his training a breaking process that included both being beaten and tortured.

But the lack of sunlight had become his worst torment. Worse than the whipping and vinegar they poured over his torn and bloody back. 

All there cruelty had worked he no longer back answered his new masters. The prince of Mirkwood was no more just a slave who was now ready to be sold. 

The door to his windowless cell opened allowing dull lifeless light to enter the small damp room. Even that light was a welcome relief from the darkness both physical and mental.

An unknown elf stood in the doorway, “My name is Galen” there was a pause, “So you are choosing to be silent. That matters little my master didn’t purchase you for your conversation skills.”

Within half an hour he was bathed and dressed in travelling clothes. His wrists baring melethryn shackles with a chain just long enough for his arms to rest at his sides. 

He also wore a matching collar to which a long chain was attached. Galen held the end of it he started forward stumbling Legolas followed him. 

In the courtyard waited six warrior elves already mounted on their horses. The fresh air gave him life, the sun glared in his eyes Legolas was thankful for it all. Galen mounted the one remaining steed, “You will ride with me don’t try anything stupid” he warned offering his arm to pull Legolas up. 

It took five long hard days to reach their destination. Legolas treasured every moment of it the sunlight, the fresh air and nature all around him.

When they arrived he knew where he was straight away the magnificent water falls just confirming his suspicions. Rivendell was beautiful as all the rumours had suggested and he was as deep in enemy territory as he could be.

They all dismounted and the horses were lead away to the stables. Galen took him to a bath house unshackled him and told him he would be back in twenty minutes, “And don’t do anything stupid.” Which had been a regular warning of his over the last few days.

In reality Galen was back in fifteen minutes carrying a pale blue tunic and a pair of leggings. Along with these he handed Legolas a pair of soft house shoes. 

Dressed and with his hair still damp the shackles and collar were fasten on again. Silently he followed Galen into the main house. They walked along large airy corridors until they came to a beautifully carved wooden door.

Galen paused and then knocked hearing a call to enter he opened the door. He stepped into the room and stood waiting for his lord to notice him. A shiver passed through Legolas as he to waited.

Elrond looked up from the document he had been reading. Leaned back in his chair and for a moment just gazed at the two elves in front of him. Then sifted through the papers on his desk finally finding the one he wanted.

Elrond held a pastel drawing in his hand he stood up and came out from behind his desk, “The artist did not do you justice.” He stood directly in front of his new slave and nodded to Galen who left quietly.

“What are you called?” asked the king of Rivendell in all but name.

“Legolas, my lord” he answered with as much dignity as he could muster. 

The name Legolas had become quite popular for a while after Thranduil had named his son it. So Elrond was not suspicious.

“Named for your golden prince?” the Lord commented.

“Yes, my Lord” Legolas lied without thought. Not eager for anyone to discover his family connections or his rank in the Mirkwood realm. 

Elrond turned away from Legolas dropping the paper back on his desk and picking up another. He handed it to the blond elf, “Read this” it wasn’t a request. 

After a few sentences Elrond stopped him, “You are educated and no doubt intelligent to. You will be my body servant.” He choose not to notice Legolas quickly disguising a flinch.

A serious looking elf entered the room after a brisk knock on the door. Paused to glance briefly at Legolas then returned his attention to Elrond. “The twins have just arrived they are full of important news and need to see you directly.” 

“You can tell them I am on my way Erestor and could you also tell Galen to return to my study.” The other elf left with a nod. 

Moments later Galen was back in the room, “Legolas is to be my body servant” Elrond told him bluntly. He might as well have said bed warmer shame washed through Legolas.

“I am leaving him in your care take him to my private rooms and instruct him in his duties” his master went on.

Once more Galen took hold of the chain attached to the collar Legolas wore, “Follow me” he said and that is just what Legolas did.


	2. Chapter 2

It appeared his duties comprised of keeping Elrond’s rooms tidy, hanging up his clothes and whatever else the Lord asked of him. 

Elrond’s private suite was four of the most beautiful rooms Legolas had ever seen. A book lined study with large windows letting in plenty of light. A living room furnished in the most comfortable looking chairs and a sofa. 

The bathroom was large and had the most up to date plumbing with both hot and cold water. The last room he approached with caution gently pushing the door open he stood on the threshold. 

Another sunlit room was in front of him in the middle of it was a large ornate bed. To one side was a dressing table on the other side a wardrobe. Just past the dressing table were a pair of glass doors that lead to a balcony.

After a few moments he stepped into the room careful not to go to near the bed and opened the doors to the balcony. Basking in the warm sunlight he gazed at the elves of Rivendell going about their business. 

Leaning on the rail he studied the area about the house. Impressive gardens, stables, the edge of a forest and the usual military buildings lay before him. Sighing he left the balcony and the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Legolas wondered what he should do all the rooms were tidy and he had been told to remain here and wait for Elrond’s return.

Bored he went back into the study and idly looked at the books. To his surprise as well as educational and history tomes. There was a good selection of fiction he would never have believed Elrond would have such frivolous reading matter on his shelves. 

At random he picked up one of the fiction books and took it into the living room. Sat on the sofa and began to read. 

It was a tale of two brothers on a quest to find something called the ring of eternal dreaming. Silently reverie crept up on Legolas and he slept.

A few hours later Elrond walked into his living room. Where he found Legolas still resting one hand on his chest. The other loosely holding a book on his lap.

Caught by the beauty of the elf before him Elrond thought Thranduil would be blessed if his son had half the beauty this one possessed. Legolas woke suddenly as if he knew someone watched him.

The book slipped and hands collided trying to rescue the volume. Shock shot through the now totally awake Legolas and he frantically jumped up from the sofa. 

“Peace Legolas” Elrond soothed while looking at the spine of the book, “My wife enjoyed fiction. Please feel free to read the books in my study when your duties permit.” His face colouring Legolas thanked the other elf. 

“What did Galen tell you of your duties” Elrond then wanted to know.

“To keep your private rooms tidy and whatever else you ask of me, my Lord”, Legolas tried not to fidget under the steady stare directed at him. 

“An elf of few words but precise all the same” was his Lord’s only comment. Someone knocked at the door and Elrond bid them enter.

It was two elves one carried a tray of food and wine the other a small dining table. Putting the table in front of one of the chairs the food and drink was then placed on it. Both then left with a polite nod to Elrond. 

Elrond handed the book back to Legolas, “Put this away” he told him, “then return to the living room.” 

On his return Elrond was seated in front of his meal and Legolas realised he too was hungry. “Come knee by me you must be hungry” the older elf stated as if reading his mind.

With Legolas knelt beside him he began buttering some bread, “As my personal body servant you answer only to me you will be polite to the other Rivendell elves but should they order you to do something you know will displease me. On my authority you have the right to refuse to obey them.”

The bread was placed on a plate and Elrond went on to slice up an apple, “They do not have the right to know you sexually, nor to abuse you in anyway without my say so. Every morning and evening I expect you to bath. Every other day you will be issued with clean clothing.”

The apple joined the bread on the plate, “Until further notice you will not leave these rooms.” A handful of grapes were also placed on the plate then a piece of cheese, “When you are alone food will be brought to you, otherwise I will tend to you.”

Elrond handed the full plate to Legolas, “Eat” after a diet of greasy meat stew and dry black bread. Each mouthful was bliss and Legolas savoured every morsel. Eating a few bites himself Elrond enjoyed his enjoyment. 

With a sigh of satisfaction Elrond finished his glass of wine. After refilling it he gave it to Legolas who sipped the red liquid with caution. Only to discover it was sweet with a slight tang of citrus. 

The fading light as the evening drew in glinted on the chains Legolas wore. Elrond reached into his pocket and produced a set of keys. Settling them on the table he took the now empty plate and glass from Legolas and they too were put on the table.

Facing him he took hold of the chain attached to the melethryn collar. His nimble fingers unclipped it and slipped it into his pocket, “Never take your collar off it shows who you belong to so offers you protection of a sort.”

Elrond picked up the bunch of keys and took hold of Legolas by the wrist. The smallest of the keys unlocked the shackles. Legolas rubbed his wrists while watching Elrond leave his chair, “Come through to the study.”

In the study Elrond put the chain and shackles in one of his desk draws, “Light the lamps and then you may sit in the chair before my desk.”

The chair was large and comfortable without thinking Legolas relaxed into it. The lamp light made the blond elf seem to glow for a moment Elrond looked his fill. Before handing over a slim volume of poetry and making himself comfortable behind his desk.

He motioned for Legolas to begin to read. The combination of the beautiful elf and the beautiful poetry soothed him greatly.

Maybe two hours past this way and it was full dark when Elrond at last told him to stop and get himself a drink. After turning the lamps off he followed Legolas into the living room, “Turn down the bed and draw the curtains.”

He then disappeared into the bathroom. Legolas felt his heart hammering in his chest and his fingers shuck as he did these tasks. Lastly he lit the bedside lamp then he waited.

In what seemed a short time Elrond was back wearing a long night shirt and with a freshly scrubbed look about him. From the wardrobe he also gave Legolas a night shirt and with fear in his heart he went to bathe.

Legolas took as long as he could cleansing both his body and hair. Finally he forced himself to don the night shirt. At last he emerged from the bathroom only to find Elrond putting the finishing touches to his hair.

He gracefully walked over to the dressing table where Elrond was seated. Knelt beside him and waited, “Your hair is like silk and the colour of sunlight on a particularly lovely day” Elrond whispered. 

Legolas concentrated on the comb as it ran through his hair. When it caught on a snag Elrond carefully teased it out. Time ran quickly and his hair was pristine.

It was his master’s manner and look that told Legolas to climb into bed. It all then came into sharp focus that this elf was really his master.

His family had no idea where he was and he had brought all this on himself. So now he must take the consequences of his foolish actions. 

He scrambled over to the far side of the bed Elrond could see him trembling. It made him wonder how old his beautiful possession was in reality. The real Prince Legolas would be about two hundred years old now. So this one must be younger than that. 

The distasteful thought that maybe he really did have a child in his bed flashed through his mind. No this Legolas had to be over his majority, over fifty summers old.

Elrond climbed into the bed after him dousing the lamp. Swiftly he turned the startled Legolas on to his side so his back faced him. Gently Elrond spooned up against the younger elf keeping the embrace loose and unthreatening as he could. 

He nuzzled into the soft hair near the beautifully pointed ear, “How did the slavers capture you?”

Trying not to flinch or pull away Legolas replied, “I disobeyed my father and left Mirkwood to explore the world.”

“Unfortunate for both you and your family”, Elrond left the sentence hanging. There was silence and then, “A body servant can be many things Legolas and for now it just means this. Relax rest I promise I won’t ravish you in your sleep.”

Elrond watched over the blond elf in his arms who after a struggle with himself slipped into reverie. Only then did he allow himself to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Legolas woke first warm and comfortable he felt safe and secure wrapped in a tight embrace. Slowly it dawned on him someone’s fingers were gripped on the bare flesh of his hip.

In that one moment everything came back to him. It was Elrond’s hand under his nightshirt instinctively he tried to move away but the grip only tightened so he lay still. In response the fingers stroked his hip and with a last pat. The bed sheets moved letting in a gust of air as Elrond left the bed.

Legolas turned over to see the lord of Rivendell disappearing into the bathroom. He didn’t understand what was going on. It was commonly known that body servant was just a polite phrase for whore. 

But Elrond had not touched him. Well not in an aggressively sexual way. Legolas knew about violence the slavers taught him that lesson very well. He knew the only reason he remained unraped by them was because it would bring his price down.

They also might have believed the myth about raped elves always fading. That was not true even if victims of such a crime wished it were. It seemed so unfair that a lack of sunlight could kill you but not the violation of rape.

Elrond reappeared dressing quickly, “Do not worry Legolas, tend to your duties and all will be well. You are already precious to me.”

So a routine was established Elrond always left early in the morning. Legolas took breakfast alone, bathed, tidied the rooms and filled his time with reading, but mostly he waited.

Most lunch times Elrond ate with him before leaving once again to attend to his duties. Early evening Elrond returned there would be more food, a little conversation and Legolas would read aloud from whatever book Elrond gave him.

Each evening they retired to bed after bathing and Elrond held Legolas through the night as they both slept. 

Weeks went by and the only other elves Legolas saw were Galen who delivered his clothes and the two who brought him meals. He felt like a bird in a melethryn cage beating his wings against the bars. 

But at least he had the sunlight and he could stand on the balcony to enjoy the breeze in his hair. Even though he knew many pairs of eyes watched him from below. 

The routine changed abruptly one mid-morning when two identical strangers entered Elrond’s rooms. To see if the rumours about the beautiful blond Mirkwood elf were true. Their curiosity peaked by their father’s unusual actions in even taking a body servant. 

Legolas gazed at the stunning Rivendell twins knowing they must be Elrond’s sons. Who else would invade these rooms so causally?

Each face wore a small smile as they looked at him. Humour sparkling in two sets of deep blue eyes the same blue eyes they shared with their father.

“We were..”

“Just wondering…”

“What was..”

“So special…”

“About you..”

“That our father…”

“Has taken you..”

“For his personal…”

“Body servant..”

The twins eyes never left him as they finished each other’s sentences, “I am just an elf, my lords” Legolas muttered.

“And such a pretty one…”

“Father appreciates beautiful things..”

“And you may rival our sister in that department…”

Legolas could feel the heat in his face, “See how he blushes brother” one of the twins said with a grin, “Are you really that innocent?” he continued.

The conversation was cut short when Erestor appeared with a message from Glorfindel and the twins hurried off to the practice grounds, “We will return pretty one” was there parting shot.

Legolas got the impression Erestor was just glad to get them out of Elrond’s rooms and away from him. The serious looking elf paused in the doorway and said before leaving, “I’ve a feeling you are born to trouble as sparks fly upwards.”


	4. Chapter 4

After the twin’s unscheduled visit Elrond decided to allow Legolas a little more freedom of movement. Hoping it would ease the curiosity of his people about the elf. 

The very next morning he announced that Legolas could wander the main libraries of the house and walk in the gardens. Though he must not enter the kitchens or go anywhere near the stables outside. As an afterthought he also forbid going into the forest.

It was left to Galen to show him where the libraries were and then point him in the direct of the gardens. Legolas felt extremely strange walking about on his own. He was aware of the curiosity all around him.

The gardens were beautiful there were so many flowers and shrubs. Though it was the trees he longed for most. A large old oak called out to him and he looked up into its lush green foliage. 

Instinctively he reached out to the oak climbing up its branches higher and higher. He came to rest on a sturdy branch near the top. He straddled it and leant his back against the trees trunk. The strength of the mighty oak seeped into him.

The ancient bond between Wood Elves and the trees they live with already acknowledged between them. The tree sensed the pain and sadness deep within Legolas and tried to sooth him. But only partly succeeded as the fair creature resting in its branches sighed quietly. 

“What is he doing up there?” a female voice rang out interrupting the peace Legolas was enjoying. 

“How would I know” her male companion replied “Wood Elves are odd at the best of times.”

She giggled, “Really odd if all the rumours are true” then at last they left holding hands. 

Legolas shuck his head whether he was odd or not. He certainly wasn’t deaf as they apparently thought he was. Had the Rivendell elves lost all contact with the essence of nature so easily and with so little regret? Buried in their books in a frantic search for knowledge?

In easy movements Legolas swung down to the ground and continued exploring. Each tree he discovered was a joy and they welcomed him knowing he belonged to them in away the Rivendell elves never would. 

Then he came upon a sickly sad looking sapling, “Have they given up on you my friend?” The young trees trunk had strips of bark missing gently Legolas placed his hands over the wounds. Sinking to his knees and with his eyes closed he prayed to the Lady.

A surge of healing power came from within him and he felt the saplings wounds close and its whole being strengthen. Becoming aware again he pulled back with a last gentle brush of his fingers against the now healthy bark. 

He noticed the noise first and sprang to his feet. A crowd of inquisitive elves were staring at him and whispering among themselves. Panic was beginning to set in when he could see no escape except to walk through them. 

Then suddenly the crowd parted to allow two familiar elves to walk up to him. Being rescued by Elrond’s twins surprised him and didn’t necessarily reassure him either. 

Once they got him far away from the other elves. The one that seemed the most dominant and turned out to be Elladan said, “I told you we would be back.”

The look Legolas give him made Elladan grin, “We are not complete monsters.”

Legolas had the insane urge to ask which piece was missing and snapped his mouth shut.

“So Legolas are you that innocent?” the still grinning Elladan asked.

“I am whatever your father wishes me to be” replied the blond evading the question. 

It was then that Elrohir broke into the conversation, “You have no reason to fear us Legolas we are the least likely to try and hurt you.”

“Our Father deserves to be happy..”

“Since Mother was murdered…”

“He has been so alone..”

“When you were delivered…”

“Into his hands..”

“The shadows left his eyes…”

“He started living again..”

“You make him happy…”

“For that alone..”

“ You have…”

“Our protection..”

“And gratitude…”

It spooked Legolas a little the way they so easily slipped into speaking as if they were one person. Elladan looked at him, “We will take you to father so you can tell him of your gift before someone else does.”

Then almost sweeping Legolas off his feet they marched him back to the house and to their fathers work study. Bursting through the door dragging the struggling blond with them.

“I’m not allowed….” His voice trailed off as he was confronted by not only Elrond and Erestor but a golden feline of an elf. They were standing round a table that was covered by a large map of mirkwood. 

Elrond frowned at the interruption his eyes resting on the three young elves. Before Legolas could say a word Elladan blurted out, “He has the gift of healing Father.”

Now Elrond solely looked at his slave, “You are a healer? Why didn’t you tell me?” He didn’t seem angry not even concerned just a little disappointed. A feeling of shame and confusion washed over Legolas.

“I’m not really I can only heal trees, animals” he shrugged his shoulders, “and then only when the Lady allows it.” He did not mention that Elrond had never asked before if he had any talents.

“You can heal animals?” His Lord pondered.

Legolas repeated, “As the…..”

Elrond broke in, “Lady allows it, it is the same with all healers Legolas.” 

During the short conversation Erestor had removed the map from the table rolled it up and put it away. 

For the first time the golden one spoke, “You got bargain there, Elrond” 

“So it would appear, Glorfindel.” The Lord of Rivendell at last smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon Elrond took Legolas to the healing rooms. Where a young female elfling accompanied by her father held out an injured kitten to him. 

He knelt down in front of the child and gently pulled aside the shawl wrapped round the small creature. Big frightened green eyes looked up at him, whiskers quivering. 

“Precious fell out of a tree and hurt his leg” the child told him tearfully. 

Pushing away the memory of when Elrond referred to him as precious. Legolas carefully took the small bundle in his arms and carried it over to the table. Removed the shawl and examined the kitten. 

Locating a break in the hind leg he closed his eyes. The kitten began to purr almost immediately. Moments later it was on its feet butting its head against the hand that had just healed it. Legolas smiled down at it and give the kitten a scratch behind the ear.

The girl beamed at him and before her father could stop her. Ran round the table and threw her arms around him exclaiming, “Thank you, thank you I’ll love you forever Legolas.”

He was still grinning when her father ushered both her and the kitten out of the room after adding his own thanks.

Legolas turned to see Elrond staring at him in wonder. Not because of the healing he had witnessed rare though that was. But because he had never seen the other elf look so happy or beautiful.

The tranquil mask slipped back into place much to Elrond’s regret.


	6. Chapter 6

The human was chained to a wooden post his hands high above his head. Blood streaked his bare chest his face was bruised one eye black and closed. Blood ran from his nose and that was not the worst of it. 

The smell of burning flesh tainted the air as the brand was pressed against a nipple. He screamed and cursed his voice weakening with every successive hiss as the hot metal seared his flesh. 

His tormentor stepped away and said, “You know me don‘t you?”

From between bruised lips the victim whispered, “No, mercy I’ve never seen you before in my life what have I ever done to you……..” The voice ended on a scream as a vicious punch snapped his head around.

“You stole my Legolas, my son” the slavers eyes widened, “So it is all becoming clearer now,” the impressive elf sneered.

“By my last breath your son is in Rivendell in its Lord’s house”, desperation coloured every word the man said.

“Why should I believe you a slaver who would sell his own sister if the price were right.” He reached for the branding iron again.

“My study the stock book” he babbled his face taking on a look of pure terror at the malevolent cast of the elf’s features.

Thranduil waited as one of his warriors went and looked for the book. Once it was in his hand he began to read the man it seemed had a wide variety of stock - elves, half elves, hobbits, human’s even dwarves. 

Thranduil’s distaste grew as he kept on reading. Then he came to -

Young pretty blond elf male (Mirkwood) name Legolas. Training - light deprivation food water limited whipped several times likewise beaten plus usual other breaking methods. Ready for sale portrait and details circulated. Enquiries - Theodred of Rohan and Elrond of Rivendell. Price agreed 2 purses of gold and an elf horse (gelding)pre-paid by Elrond - Legolas collected deal concluded.

“Two purses of gold” Thranduil pondered.

“Elf gold is the purest” whimpered the man.

“And a horse you can’t breed from you certainly valued my son.” Thranduil picked up the branding iron and walked over to the slaver saying, “I shall show you your worth” he thrust the red hot metal straight through the man’s black heart. Not even giving him time for a final scream.

Pulling the brand free he ordered two of his warriors to dump the body with the rest of the trash. Thranduil’s next order was to open the cells and take the ex-slaves to the main hall. Where they could be fed and given treatment by the healers if they needed it.

Minutes later a warrior reported back that there were two of their own people plus a Rivendell elf and three half elves among the liberated. Also one dwarf and about twenty humans.

“Put a guard on the elf from Rivendell and when he has been tended to bring him to me” was Thranduil’s only reaction.

An hour passed before a raven haired elf was brought before him. Dressed in a shabby tunic and creased leggings. 

“Your name or would you rather I looked it up?” Thranduil said and held the stock book up.

“Simi, my Lord” the voice didn’t shake but the elf did.

A small tight smile graced the King’s face, “You are going to deliver a message to your Lord Elrond for me.”

“A message ?” the shaking didn’t stop was the Mirkwood King going to remove his head and send it to Lord Elrond pickled in a jar of vinegar. Rumour said he was mad enough to do that and worse.

Dry humour lit Thranduil’s eyes, “Sealed with red wax and maybe a ribbon.

Simi now looked confused and frightened, “My Lord…” he mumbled.

“Tomorrow you will be given provisions, a horse and even weapons. Rest while you can and try not to get captured on your way home or I shall be most displeased” Thrandruil turned away the audience clearly over. Simi was led away by his guards.

As the sun rose in the morning sky Simi was taken from the main hall. Given everything he would need for his journey back home. He was also handed a small ebony box that held Thranduil’s message. With relief he rode away ever so glad that he was heading for Rivendell.

Even a fresh new day didn’t ease the atmosphere that hung about in the slavers house. It stank of pain, fear and humiliation. 

Thranduil didn’t want to spend another day here but really had no choice. He entered the main hall and silence came down like a curtain. He gazed at the uncertain faces before him.

“You are all free to go though for those who want it I extend sanctuary in my kingdom. Where shelter and work will be found for all.”

All the female humans accepted this kind offer. Too ashamed to return to their families thinking it was better they thought them dead. So did the three half elves who felt blessed to be offered a home in one of the elfin kingdoms.

Gimli son of Gloin gruffly refused but swore should Thranduil ever need aid. He would be there with his own warriors to fight by his side. An offer that was gracefully accepted and they parted with a quiet respect for each other.

The male humans also refused all eager to return to their homes. Much to Thranduil’s relief he had no fancy for their type in his kingdom. Men in many ways were worse than the majority of dwarfs in his opinion. 

Thranduil looked at the human women which were left and could not regret his decision. None of them could be over seventeen summers old and they looked so broken. It was obvious they had not escaped being used pain radiated from them. 

His opinion of mankind sunk even lower if that were possible. But these women would heal in Mirkwood and hopefully have fruitful life’s there.

The rest of that day Thranduil had his warriors search the slavers house from top to bottom. They found his old stock books and stripped the place of anything of value. 

In the early evening a torch was put to the place and as it lit the sky. Thranduil lead his people away disappearing into the night and away from any danger.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late Legolas was already in bed half in reverie lying on his stomach. He listened as the bedroom door opened and Elrond came into the room. Waiting for him to approach the bed.

The mattress dipped under the extra weight. But before Legolas could turn over a strong hand gripped the back of his neck. It wasn’t Elrond, “Hold still whore.” He couldn’t place the voice but he recognized it all the same. 

“You will be punished for this” Legolas bit out.

“You think so all for the sake of a pretty Mirkwood rent by the hour?” His grip tightened if that were possible, “Now hold still and this need be no more painful than it should be.”

Legolas felt the elf roughly pull his nightshirt up displaying his lean thighs and firm clenched buttocks, “Beautiful I’m willing to bet you feel as good as you look.” The comment was grunted out between ever quickening breaths.

The rest of the bedding was kicked fully aside then at last he made a mistake. He reached to unfasten his leggings and removed his hand from the fragile looking neck.

Legolas sprang into action swiftly turning he caught his attacker a forceful blow to the face sending him tumbling from the bed. Leggings half unfastened and effectively hobbled.

Thinking only to get away Legolas headed blindly for the door to leave these rooms far behind. Wrenching it open he ran straight into a very surprised Elrond. 

Automatically the safety of Elrond’s arms surrounded him. “You’ve asked for it you little….” his pursuer’s voice trailed off seeing the Lord of Rivendell holding his quarry very protectively.

“What did he ask for Caldran” the voice dripped with icy scorn “Only to be left alone is my guess.”

“My Lord he tempted me in the gardens. He made promises with both his eyes and body.” Caldran said trying to defend himself.

Light dawned for Legolas the couple in the garden who chatted about him while he sat in a tree. Caldran had been the male elf. 

“Lies slip so easily from your tongue I trust Legolas whereas you, words for the moment fail me.” It was at that juncture that Glorfindel turned up. His own rooms were on the same floor as Elrond’s.

“Friend Glorfindel would you assist me” the half elf requested. 

Taking in the scene the magnificent warrior nodded his agreement. Following Elrond as he lead Legolas back into his rooms and blocking the intruders escape.

When they were all in the private study with the door closed. Elrond’s first concern was Legolas, “Are you injured?” He shook his head and allowed himself to be seated on a chair. Legolas pulled his legs up under his nightshirt and held them tightly.

Caldran snorted but went quiet again at the look Elrond directed at him, “You came to my rooms uninvited maltreated my Le…property in the knowledge that he belongs solely to me. Then expect me to believe some cock and bull story about him tempting you.”

Caldran felt it was prudent to keep quiet hoping his Lord would run out of steam soon. So he could get his slap on the wrist and then go.

“Remove your clothing” Elrond growled. Caldran immediately blanched, “Do it or Glorfindel will do it for you.”

The manic grin of the warrior elf hastened the removal of every stitch of clothing. 

“Good, it would be a shame to tear such fine garments” with causual interest Elrond ran his eyes over the bare elf, “Brace yourself over my desk little one” he said in a dry taunting voice.

“My Lord….” a now flushed Caldran stuttered but seeing no mercy complied with the order. Silently Glorfindel went over to the desk and grasped his wrists. Using his more than able strength to make sure Caldran stayed in position. 

Legolas watched in stunned silence his eyes wide in disbelief. Elrond walked past his chair only pausing briefly to give a reassuring touch to his shoulder. 

When he returned he held a beautifully crafted whip in his hand. Its handle was melethryn its many tails made up of minature links of the same metal. It caught the light and gleamed looking almost like a childs toy.

Elrond drew back his hand and brought the whip down on Caldrans back. A scream tore through the air, the second was bit off, the third a whimper. The fourth stroke and Caldran was weeping but Elrond did not let up. Putting his full strength into each stroke, being careful not to break the skin while causing the greatest pain.

Legolas counted a total of twelve lashes before Elrond stopped and bent over the sobbing elf. Lips almost touching Caldrans ear and loud enough for all to hear Elrond said, “Did you think I would dirty myself with you? I banish you from my kingdom be thankful I show mercy to your family.”

He stood up and commanded Glorfindel, “Give him a horse and provisions. Have armed guards guide him to the border I want him gone by day break.”

Once released from Glorfindel grasp Caldran scambled into his clothes and then threw himself on the floor in front of Elrond.

“Please my Lord don’t do this….” he begged.

“You no longer exist” Elrond turned away from him and went over to Legolas.

Caldran got painfully to his feet his soul heavy as he followed Glorfindel to the study door. He looked back at Elrond and his slave, “He’ll never love you, slaves don’t love they can’t afford to. They just suffer to be loved by others” was the distraught elf’s parting shot as the door closed behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Legolas rose to his feet, “If I would be anyone’s slave I would be yours and yours completely. Don’t I belong to you and you have the receipt to prove it, my Lord.”

Pain shot through Elrond’s heart and conscience at the words spoken. Legolas looked so young so vulnerable and in need of protection.

Legolas stepped in front of Elrond and took hold of the hem of his nightshirt pulling it up his body and over his head. Dropping the white cloth to the floor he stood naked and trembling, “You must have paid a small fortune for my flesh and you have yet to taste it.”

It only took Legolas five steps to bring them almost chest to chest he leant his head back and with one hand guided Elrond into kiss. Which developed from a brush of lips to a dance of tongues chasing and tasting each other hungrily.

A curious hand drifted down Elrond’s chest brushing against the silk fabric encasing it. Coming to rest on his hip as Elrond’s arms at last embraced him. A groan escaped from Legolas and the curious hand drifted inward and down.

With a small tremor it touched the rigid proof of Elrond’s desire for him. This time it was the elder elf who groaned as fingers explored and then grasped him firmly through the silky cloth.

Gasping Elrond suddenly grabbed the exploring hand and wrenched it from him. Confusion clouded his mind this was happening far too quickly they should really talk before things got away from them again.

Only Legolas looked mortified and was trying to get away from him. He swung his body only for his arm to be twisted up against his back by the momentum. This time Elrond gasped in horror from hip to shoulder Legolas was covered in scars that could only have been made with a whip.

His torturer had been truly talented the pattern of the scars looked artistic. Silver and smooth to the touch beautiful in a terrible, terrible way. 

Elrond clasped Legolas by the shoulders letting him struggle within his grasp until he stood still but shaking. With one hand he brushed the blond hair over one shoulder and carried on examining the scars.

A gentle finger traced the patterns on the bare back soothing Legolas in a strange way, “What did you do to earn this?”

“I didn’t want to be a slave they taught me otherwise” came the lifeless reply, “I was fortunate he threatened to castrate me.”

“Legolas…” Elrond felt distraught.

“It’s amazing how obedient you can be with that sort of motivation especially when you’ve felt the razor pressing into your flesh” there was a weary anger in his tone.

Legolas wondered why the harsh reality of his training seemed to shock Elrond surely he wasn’t that naïve. He owned other slaves and over the years some must have needed training.

“I never leave scars” Elrond mumbled as he still traced his finger over the silver lines. 

“There are always scars you just have to look closer” at this Elrond turned Legolas around to face him.

“I was not rejecting you” he gently shook Legolas when his eyes dropped, “You are very young have you even lain with a she elf?”

“Yes, my Lord” Legolas answered defiantly.

“Not many and not often I would wager” Elrond sighed “Have you ever known the carnal touch of a male elf?”

Legolas dropped his gaze again and shook his head in denial. Elrond struggled with himself why was he putting himself through this he wanted Legolas and Legolas was his slave. He even appeared to desire Elrond so it was mutual.

He had not ordered the young elf to strip and lie with him. The sweet creature had approached him and offered him the comfort of his beautiful body.

Elrond pushed the feeling of wrongness away from him. For once he was going to be selfish and take what he yearned for so very much.

“In truth do you desire me my beautiful Legolas?” Passion and some unidentified emotion clouded the great Lord’s voice.

“Indeed I do my Lord I would be yours and yours alone.” Legolas held his breath until Elrond at last nodded his head.

“It shall be so you will be mine in every way and I shall adore you my Legolas my own.” It almost sounded like a vow and just maybe it was.


	9. Chapter 9

In the silence that followed it seemed that they were the only elves in middle earth. Elrond took Legolas by the hand and lead him to the bedroom.

Turning he pushed the younger elf against the wall and kissed him with such passion that Legolas felt his blood begin to boil and his heart to hammer wildly. 

Leaving the bruised lips he kissed his way along the smooth jaw and went on to explore a delicately sensitive ear. Bringing forth whimpers and sighs that drove Elrond mad with the desire to possess, devour and own completely this beautiful elf.

Legolas gasped, “You are overdressed let me help you.”

Quick busy hands began to strip away the cloth covering the frantic Lord of Rivendell. Stroking, pinching and caressing Legolas clung to the now revealed chest and broad muscular shoulders.

Legolas stepped away from the wall trying to get even closer. Revelling in the press of Elrond’s flesh against him. Hard nipples grazing against his own and hands stroking his back that made him forget all about the scars he wore.

Legolas brought his lips to the juncture between Elrond’s shoulder and neck. They parted brushing the firm skin and he bit down as lush moans filled the air.

A hand came to rest on his head urging him on and Legolas bit deeper until he tasted the tang of Elrond’s blood in his mouth. Only then he lifted his head and allowed his master to ravish his mouth again.

A momentary space between their bodies allowed Elrond’s robe to pool around his feet. He had been wearing nothing underneath it and the shock of full body contact made Legolas groan desperately.

“Please….. I please” Legolas ignored all feelings of shame and continued, “I need…..”

“Sh…my sweet” Elrond whispered, “all will be well….Oh” There erections slipped and rubbed against each other in a happy little dance. 

Strong commanding hands sild down the young one’s back each cupping a buttock firmly. Lifting Legolas off his feet with what felt like no effort on Elrond’s part at all.

Lean athletic legs went round Elrond’s waist Legolas gripped him tightly burying his face in ebony hair. His passion rubbing against Elrond’s firm body causing shuddering pleasure to fill him.

Elrond carried Legolas over to the bed and laid him down on it gently. With a kiss of promise Legolas was left alone on it. A sudden fear flooded him what if he was left hanging could Elrond be that cruel? 

His fear evaporated when Elrond reappeared placing a small bottle of oil on the bedside table. Once more they were wrapped up in each other both mentally and physically.

Legolas was reaching for something he knew only Elrond could give him. It wasn’t just sex there was no just about this it felt so right so natural. Not to be alone to be complete he was in love and he no longer wanted to deny it.

So Legolas gave of himself freely trying to show his feelings through actions when he didn’t have the courage to say the words out loud. 

Long fingers covered in oil cleverly penetrated his body easing there way in. Stretching the snug muscle there was a little pain but it only added spice to a already hot situation. 

Legolas whimpered as Elrond removed the oh so arousing fingers lifting and spreading his accommodating thighs higher and bringing them to rest on his shoulders.

Legolas tossed his head and thrust it against the pillow. A desperate lustfulness taking him over he wanted, he needed and he screamed as Elrond carefully enter him.

It took all of Elrond’s control not to plunge straight in and plunder the gift that was Legolas. His lovers screams died away to be replaced by needy moans and whimpers.

Elrond groaned with relief when he finally fully penetrated Legolas. Lowering the trembling thighs to lie flush against the most desirable being he had ever met.

For a long moment they lay like that Legolas adjusting to having his lover so deep within him. When Elrond finally moved pleasure flooded Legolas as the other elf seemed to touch heaven within his untried body.

Legolas was acting on pure instinct exploring with both mouth and hands. Pushing Elrond to ride him harder take them higher. Until the sky exploded and with a thrilling cry he came.

Muscles clamped down as Elrond thrust one last time and joined his lover in bliss not even realizing that he too had screamed his joy to the world.

Recovering he gently withdrew from Legolas taking his weight on his elbows. With a smile he saw that his lover had passed out. He kissed Legolas gently and crossed over him to lie by his side.

Elrond snuggled up to Legolas needing to touch him not wanting to easily let this moment of joy and contentment go. But all too soon rest claimed him leaving only the moonlight to guard the two lovers.


	10. Chapter 10

It was late mid-morning Elrond was still sleeping while Legolas watched over him. He already felt queasy but pushed it to the back of his mind. Not wanting to face its cause yet and what it meant for him.

Instead he thought on the fact that he had learnt to love his cage and master. Elves being truly children of love if there was no love there was no conception. 

He wondered if Elrond realized they were in love. He wondered what Elrond’s reaction would be to the result of them being in love. His thoughts raced around in circles and his head began to ache.

A sharp knock came at the bedroom door and Erestor entered. Legolas grabbed a pillow using it to shield his nudity. Elrond who was lying face down made a grumbling noise that turned into speech, “I take it that Rivendell is burning down for this interruption, Erestor?”

Elrond rolled on to his back and sat up not caring that he gave his adviser an eye full of his flesh, “Well?” He said stretching.

“Simi has returned and he carries a message from Thranduil”, Erestor was not smiling. 

“Morgoths’s balls”, exclaimed the wise ruler of Rivendell rising from his bed.

Erestor left them and with speed Elrond readied himself to face the day. He gave Legolas a quick but fervent kiss and headed for his public study.

Simi clutched the small box as he nervously waited for Lord Elrond to arrive. He had not touched the wine Erestor had given him and moved restlessly in his seat.

Erestor’s eyes flicked over Simi he had thought they would never see him again after he disappeared over a month ago. But the Lady was generous and here he was a little worse for wear but whole in body and mind.

The study door opened and both elves watched as Elrond entered the room. Simi jumped to his feet but Elrond waved him to seat himself again. 

For the next hour Simi told his story from beginning to end leaving nothing out. Answering any questions the two elf Lord’s put to him.

“Thranduil didn’t harm you at all” Erestor asked in disbelief it just didn’t fit with his view of the elf King. 

“No he was gracious to all the prisoners all were set free and helped. He even offered the sanctuary of his kingdom to those who wanted it.” Simi felt a great deal of gratitude to Thranduil even if he didn’t understand the elf.

“The message, Simi?” Elrond requested.

At this Simi stood up and silently handed the small black box to Elrond then turned and left the study. Elrond and Erestor sat in silence.

At last Erestor asked, “Are we to sit here only getting older or do you open the box my friend?”

The hinge moved with ease and the lid lifted to reveal a rolled up piece of parchment. Sealed with red wax and tied with a bright scarlet ribbon. Elrond removed it holding it by the ribbon.

“A love letter straight from the heart” Erestor dryly said only to shrug at the look the other elf gave him.

The ribbon followed by pieces of red wax landed on the desk. Still Elrond did not unroll the parchment, “Elrond do you wish….” the now uneasy Erestor asked.

Slowly the message was unrolled, “No, it’s just I have a feeling…” abruptly Elrond stopped speaking a profound shock drenched him.

Erestor reached for the wine bottle and poured a healthy glassful pushing it over to Elrond’s side of the desk, “My Lord?” he asked quietly.

“I don’t believe it…” Elrond muttered though it was plain he did believe what was written on the parchment.

“What does Thranduil want?” Erestor braced himself to hear the answer.

“His son” the words seemed to hang in the air then shatter.


	11. Chapter 11

Elrond sat alone in the study his adviser had just left. For now it had been decided that the true identity of Legolas would be kept secret. If nothing else it would be safer for the young prince and give them a breathing space. 

Emotions flowed through Elrond causing wave after wave of pain and confusion. He wanted to break something smash something to pieces. He would not give up his love not now not ever.

Yes he did love Legolas! The realization made him feel warm all over. Then other conflicting emotions crowded in on him.

Why had the fates treated him so was it not enough to lose his wife to an Orc attack? That he must also lose Legolas back to Mirkwood back to his father.

Thranduil would enjoy removing his son from him. He would see it as compensation for the slight to his pride that had never been forgotten. 

Celebrian had the right to choose it wasn’t Elrond’s fault she loved him and rejected Thranduil. They had only been married a few years when news came that Thranduil to everyone’s surprise had taken a male bondmate. 

Then the cycle of uneasy peace followed by periods of the troubles started. Battles and skirmishes over slights real and imagined.

At this time the troubles were in full swing. Rivendell elves were banned from Mirkwood and the young people from both kingdoms took any excuse to fight. 

Elrond shook his head he was a fool wanting to place Legolas above the needs and concerns of his people. Legolas Prince Of Mirkwood he was a double fool not to realize who he had in his power. 

He had been wilfully blind to the truth in front of him. He picked up the letter once again. A letter that consisted of one sentence five words long -

 

GIVE ME BACK MY SON


	12. Chapter 12

Legolas nibbled his lip one hand stroking his stomach. The message from his father could reveal who he was and make everything even more complicated if that were possible.

He silently offered a pray to the Lady for protection from the two people he loved most in all of Middle Earth. Sweet Lady how did this happen? He should not love an elf who bought him like a horse at market.

Elrond treated him more like a beloved pet than a slave but that didn’t change what he was. Yet he loved the elf and was truly captive now. He would never be able to abandon his child.

Not that he had much chance of escape before living in the heart of Rivendell in its Lord’s house. Would Elrond even notice a male pregnancy they were rare outside of Mirkwood. Pregnancy showed differently in male elves for one thing males put on very little weight.

Many elves from both Rivendell and Lothlorien refused to believe that such a thing was possible. He wondered how they thought he came about then? Both his parents were male and Thranduil had been the one to get pregnant with Legolas being the result. 

Then there were the troubles between Mirkwood and Rivendell. How would his father react maybe it was just as well the King hadn’t known his whereabouts until now.

With as much patience as he could muster Legolas continued to wait for fate to have her way with him. Minutes turned into hours and they dragged. 

A meal was placed before him but he left it untouched. Evening drew in and Legolas only lit the lamps then went back to his waiting.

Finally Elrond returned to his rooms carefully he shut and locked the door behind him. Something he had never done before. Legolas had stood up on the return of his lover. Though all he saw was the Lord of Rivendell at that moment. 

“You must have enjoyed deceiving me my prince and make no mistake you are mine. I know a virgin when I take one and by tradition that bonds you to me”, Elrond paused tradition but not law his aching heart reminded him.

“I will be seen as a fool by many but if your father wants you back he will have a fight on his hands. I will not cannot live without you now” at last Elrond’s control broke and a single tear escaped. 

Then Legolas was in his arms murmuring words of comfort and relief. Elrond knew they shared a deep love and was willing to acknowledge it. There was hope for them and their child.


	13. Chapter 13

Galadriel blinked as she felt someone touch her mind then she blinked again when she realized who it was. Otherwise she listened to the voice closely with a small ironic smile playing on her lips.

That smile upon her face was enough to make Celeborn stop what he was doing and look searchingly at his beloved. 

“Lady Wife have you been up to some mischief?” He enquired his eyes lit with curiosity 

“No, but you are right it is no laughing matter Thranduil has reached out to me. There is yet another storm about to break between him and Elrond.” 

Galadriel had spoken quietly Celeborn groaned not bothering to hide his frustration. “Ah but this time my love the situation is such that we may be able to stop there merry dance once and for all”.

Celeborn motioned for her to continue, “Thranduil’s son was taken by slavers and sold to Elrond who proceeded to make him his body servant”. It was all said without Galadriel taking a breath.

“Crown Prince Legolas is Elrond bed slave?” A mixture of amazement and disgust dripped from his voice. “Pretty Prince Legolas… How does Thranduil know this?” Celeborn still couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing.

“He tracked down the slaver and he has his spies in Rivendell. Legolas sleeps in his master’s bed, do you wish for me to consult my mirror?”

Celeborn shuck his head, “You believe this will make those two stubborn elves settle their differences how so?”

“This will force them to council and ultimately bring two noble families together. Prince Legolas is fertile.” The last few words were laced with wonder and hope.

This only made Celeborn close his eyes and sigh not wanting to rain on his love’s parade but doing so anyway. “That could make things even worse.”

Galadriel had the bit between her beautiful teeth, “You’ve met Legolas a few times do you think Elrond would find him difficult to love?”

“No, he is everything you could ask for in a young male elf” Celeborn knew he had lost this battle.

“Have faith my love now is the time to settle things between Mirkwood and Rivendell for good.” Galadriel flashed her mate a grin.

Another sigh passed Celeborn’s lips, “Am I right in assuming the council will take place here?” 

“We are neutral after all where else could it be held in truth” Galadriel’s smile turned more gentle.

Celeborn knew she was right but he didn’t relish the thought of having both Elrond and Thrandruil in his home. Acting like spoilt elfings instead of adult elves.

At times he wished his daughter had rejected both of them. But then he would not have his delightful grandchildren.

This mess really did need sorting out otherwise Thranduil would be likely to do something rash loving his son as he did. Celeborn just hoped his Gala was right in all her assumptions.


	14. Chapter 14

Legolas had hoped his collar would be removed but he was sadly disappointed. Love apparently however deep did not void the ownership of slavery.

He wondered if Elrond really did think he was safer at the moment still wearing it and keeping his true identity secret.

Elrond had quickly adjusted to the true state of affairs. Though both of them were still waiting for the other shoe to drop and drop it did. When a familiar mind brushed Elrond’s.

With a scowl he listened to Galadriel’s smooth as silk voice. His dismay growing with every word and ended up arguing with her for over an hour. 

Until he was manipulated into agreeing to a council in Lothlorien. Where Legolas would be under the protection of the Lord and Lady of that wood.

Once the agreement was in place wheels were set in motion and by the following afternoon Elrond, Legolas plus Erestor and Glorfindel were ready to leave. With a token guard of six to go with them.

Legolas was given no say in this and had spent the previous night alone. While Elrond and his advisors argued and talked into the early hours.

His lover had taken a step back from him and Legolas felt so alone. He did not want to leave Rivendell a feeling of foreboding chilled him to the bone.

The rumours washing about in Rivendell were rife and this sudden council wasn’t helping. The fact Legolas was being taken to Lothlorien as well seemed odd to Elrond’s people.

So here he was waiting in the court yard. Back in his shackles the fear and loneliness fuelling a slow anger burning within him.

Eyes cast to the ground trying to convince himself that at least it should soon all be over one way or another. 

It was time to leave and with less grace than he would have liked. Legolas mounted the horse he was lead to. Glorfindel then took the leading rein and climbed on his own horse. They all moved off and down the road a more sombre group of elves you were not likely to meet. 

Each deep in their own thoughts. From Glorfindel who had only just been told about the true identity of Legolas. To Elrond who felt so unable to reach out to his love because of his own fears and fragile hopes.


	15. Chapter 15

With all the ex-slaves settled with good families at his court. Thranduil felt free to concentrate on his son again. Far speaking with Galadriel had allowed him to vent his violent emotions safely.

So now he felt calm enough for the coming show down with Elrond. Early tomorrow morning with two advisors and an honour guard he would be journeying to Lothlorien.

There would also be someone else with him. Someone he had tried to persuade to stay at home. Even though this person had as much right to attend this council as he did.

Only his beloved bondmate Aranel had never been outside of Mirkwood. He was the permanent regent when Thrandiul had to leave his realm. He used this shamelessly as an excuse to keep him safe.

This time though no excuse would keep Aranel from Lothlorien and their son. So for the first time in Mirkwood’s history it would be left in the care of a she elf - Lassemista The Wise. She too had wanted to travel to Lothlorien seeing it as her duty. 

Thranduil had steadfastly refused Mirkwood needed a firm and concerned hand on the reins while he was away. Lassemiste was his choice and she as a loyal subject and devoted friend agreed.

That evening Thranduil held Aranel close nose buried in his long fragrant hair. Allowing his mates presence to smooth him so he could get the necessary rest he would need for the journey ahead. 

Morning all the same came quickly and they were on their way to Lothlorien. Even on such a serious mission Aranel could not hide his wonder at the world outside of Mirkwood.

In his heart of hearts he couldn’t blame his son for wanting to explore it. He only hoped and prayed Legolas was strong enough to survive his experiences. He didn’t know what they would do if Legolas give up on life.


	16. Chapter 16

Elrond and his party arrived first reluctantly he handed Legolas over to Galadriel and Celeborn. The Lord of the realm held out his hand to Elrond expectantly. A small bunch of keys were dropped into his palm.

Swiftly he removed the shackles and collar from Legolas. Letting them drop to the forest floor as if they were made of a worthless base metal. The keys to landed on the ground.

Irrationally Legolas felt naked without his collar and had the urge to rescue it from the ground. Trying to distract himself he returned Galadriel’s gaze shocking himself with his boldness.

“Do not worry young one all will come right for you both” she flooded his mind with warmth. With a start Legolas looked at Elrond and realized he hadn’t heard a word.

“You should tell him about the baby” were her last words as she left his mind and turned to greet Elrond with a small smile.

Moments later Galadriel called Haldir over to them, “I am putting Prince Legolas into your care keep him safe. He is your number one priority until further notice.”

The Lothlorien warrior gestured for Legolas to follow him which he did. The sturdy looking elf had a stern but handsome face and though his eyes seemed cold there was no cruelty in them. 

Haldir’s flet was a medium sized two storey residence. The first floor was a one room living area with one side housing a small kitchen. The upper level had two bedrooms and a bathing room.

Haldir put the pack containing the few things Legolas had with him into one of the bedrooms and set about making his charge a meal.

Legolas felt at a loss what could he say or do he was still in limbo not quite a slave but not free either. Haldir glanced over at the younger elf and couldn’t help feeling sorry for him.

“After we have eaten would you like to explore Golden Wood Prince Legolas?” He asked on impulse and was pleased he did when he was rewarded with a beautiful smile.

“Please call me Legolas” it was a shy but honest request. Haldir smiled he was beginning to like this unfortunate prince. 

For the next few days Legolas and Haldir explored the wood the older elf enjoyed seeing his home through the eyes of Legolas. 

They climbed trees and walked by the river. Haldir even began teaching Legolas the art of archery and hand to hand combat. 

The evening meal was the only time Legolas saw Elrond and that was at a distance. Which at that moment suited him very well. He could now feel the life force of their child and his mind was linked to it. 

Legolas sent all the love he could through their link and the child responded enthusiastically. Their daughter already loved him and this more than anything was keeping him sane.

Legolas never asked Haldir if he could see Elrond something he could not identify stopped him. It was easy for Galadriel to say tell him but she wasn’t the one that had to do it and so he waited.


	17. Chapter 17

On the afternoon Thranduil and his party arrived both Haldir and Legolas were deep in Golden Wood. Unbeknown to them someone was following them. 

A grim cast to his face with eyes that seemed to burn. His whole attention was on Legolas and a menacing satisfaction lit his eyes.

He kept them in sight all afternoon and they never realized he was there. The sun was going down when they returned to Haldir’s flet. Once inside there was a surprise waiting for Legolas.

Two people turned towards him and for a second Legolas thought he was seeing things. Then he was enclosed in a pair of strong powerful arms.

“My son, my Legolas….” Thranduil was lost for words so he just hung on to his son tightly.

Haldir gazed at Aranel’s hair a moment too long. Before leaving the flet but only to sit on a branch outside the door. He could give them that much privacy and still be obeying Galadriel.

When Thranduil finally let go of Legolas he looked closely at his son. But before he could make a comment Aranel had pulled Legolas into a bone crushing hug.

“Don’t you dare frighten us like that again by the sweet lady my son you have aged me by a thousand years.” Legolas held his Ada as he wept the tears he could not allow himself before.

Since being a small elfling he had always called Aranel Ada and the kingly Thranduil the more formal Father. Now he looked at his Father as he held his Ada seeing the tears in his eyes that would never be allowed to fall. Thranduil was allowing Aranel to cry for both of them. 

That evening was just for the three of them alone. Legolas told his parents about the slaver who managed to drug his drink. He tried to make light of time he was in the slavers care only they would not have that.

So in the end he told them everything about the vile creature who tortured him and made him something to be bought and sold.

He was more successful in his editing of his time as Elrond’s body servant and they didn’t push him on this topic. 

It was late when his parents at last left him with promises of everything soon being sorted out. Legolas thanked Haldir for being so patient but the elf only smiled and told him to get some rest. 

Even with the door closed Haldir had heard quite a lot and he wondered how he would have fared in such circumstances. Legoias had grown in his estimation. This young elf had some strength in him and time would prove his worth.


	18. Chapter 18

Thranduil sat on the bed and looked at his mate who was in the middle of his bedtime routine, “Well?”

Slidiing the brush through his hair Aranel replied, “He is pregnant.” Thranduil sprang off the bed.

“Sit down Thran” Aranel was using a tone of voice only he could get away with and only then in private.

“Legolas is carrying a child and by all logical reasoning it must be Elrond’s. They therefore must be in love and so must bond. Do you want an illegitimate heir to Mirkwood and more importantly would you have our only child die of a broken heart?”

Minutes went by and Thranduil sighed, “As always you speak sense my love. Legolas must be our first concern are you sure he is carrying?”

“A month maybe a little longer he reminds me very much of you while you were carrying him. Another couple of weeks and his eye colour will change.” Routine finished Aranel climbed onto the bed and Thranduil pulled him onto his lap.

“A proof I will not need if you say he is carrying I believe you. Yes they must bond but it is a bitter pill to swallow and it doesn’t mean that Elrond won’t have to work for my consent.” Grumbled the King.

“I never thought any different my love” Aranel settled intoThranduil arms with a contented sigh. 

Memories of their arrival replayed in Thranduil’s mind. The intense curiosity of the Lothlorien elves eager to catch a glimpse of his bondmate.

There wide eyed surprise at Aranel’s rarity among elves. His green eyed, auburn haired beauty stole their breath away. 

Even Haldir’s eyes had shown some wonder at the shock of auburn hair that reached Aranel’s waist. All elves were beautiful to be sure but they usually had either blond or black hair with blue or brown eyes.

To be auburn was to be sort after to be wooed and chased. Auburn hair and green eyes were the elfish taste in beauty. So few were born in each generation and they always found lovers and bondmates quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

Neither Elrond, Thranduil or Celeborn wanted to waste any time. So the afternoon of the day after Thranduil arrival the council began. 

Elrond and his party were first to enter the meeting room. Minutes later Thranduil, Aranel and his advisors arrived seating themselves directly opposite the dark haired elf.

Not a word was passed between them the atmosphere was distinctively chilly. More time dragged by until Galadriel, Celeborn and finally Legolas arrived. 

With Legolas was the ever present Haldir who stationed himself behind the Prince’s chair. Galadriel allowed the silence to stretch a little more.

So it was Celeborn who just wanted the whole thing over who actually broke the silence. 

“All who are here know there is very little to really discuss. Either the Prince must be handed back to his father or there must be a bonding ceremony.”

For the first time in centuries Elrond acted totally without thinking, “He is mine I bought him fair and above board. I have the receipt to prove it!”

The rooms temperature dropped to freezing Legolas had flinched unable to hide his pain and shame at Elrond’s words.

The sight of his son in such distress had Thranduil on his feet in less than a second. His powerful hands slammed down on the table and he leaned over it pushing his face into Elrond’s.

He hissed, “You Lord of Rivendell may think I have many faults but I have never allowed any form of slavery in my realm. Be it mental, emotional or physical. Even the lowest of the low has the right to be free.”

“Quite so” at last Galadriel broke her silence, “But this council has been arranged to help one of the highest of the high your son and heir, Thranduil.”

The King grunted but sat down showing his willingness to cooperate for now. Galadriel turned to Legolas and he blushed under her gaze, “Legolas?” It was clearly a prompt to speak. 

He opened his mouth, “Ada….” Stumbling to a stop before he even started.

Aranel looked at his son and then spoke, “We already know.”

“I’m sorry Ada”, the words burst from Legolas.

“Never ever feel shame for bringing forth life my son the Lady has blessed you. It doesn’t matter who the father is the chlid is a part of you. So that makes it a part of us and that makes your child a part of Mirkwood.” Aranel was relieved when Legolas seemed comforted by his words.

“And also Rivendell” Elrond cut in sharply.

“That is plain since you sired the child you old goat!” Thranduil roared.

An irritated Elrond spat back, “I thought he was too beautiful to be a son of yours!”

All there apart from Legolas felt hard pressed to keep a straight face. As two of the most powerful elves in all Middle Earth exchanged insults like young elflings.

“AI!” Legolas yelled rising from his chair making Haldir leap back or be struck by the flying furniture.

“Mandos take you both” he added angrily and swiftly turned storming from the room with his nose stuck in the air.

A small stark silence echoed in the room only to be shattered by the clatter of a chair falling as Elrond made to follow his love from the room. Thranduil hot on his heels.

Both were stopped by Haldir who stood resolutely in front of the door. A dry amused look in his eyes, “My Lord’s if you both retake your seats I will see how the Prince fairs.” With angry glares both returned to their chairs. 

Before another word was uttered Aranel stood up and his hand came to rest on Thranduil shoulder, “I will go with you Haldir” and with common consent he left with the other elf.

“I had feared my son’s spirit had been truly broken but it seems his temper is still intact” Aranel commented lightly as they searched for the run away.

“He is his Fathers son” Haldir muttered.

Aranel grinned, “I like to think so.”

“I…….” Haldir blushed and looked at the other elf’s mischievous grin and shook his head.

 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Back in the meeting room Elrond was feeling a little more than out of sorts. What a way to find out he was going to be a father. Though there was the small satisfaction that Thrandiul however much he whinnied would have to approve the bonding now.

Celeborn was also not best pleased that his wife had not told him Legolas was pregnant. Her musical voice drifted into his mind, “It wasn’t my secret to tell beloved.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before” he dryly replied.

Causing both Elrond and Thranduil to look at him as he had answered her by speaking out loud.

Celeborn continued, “There must be a bonding for the good of all. If a child has been conceived we all know that means love is involved so it is out of our hands. It is the only way to keep both your son and Elrond from fading.”

“He survived Celebrian” Thranduil pointed out.

“That was different he had her children to see him through the worst of his grief. Legolas will not survive to bear his child without his love by his side” Celeborn said trying to get the King to think with both his head and his heart.

“I know you are right draw up a bonding contract and we will talk later about the fine details to be added to it. Now I must find my son.” With a nod to all within the room he left and no one tried to stop him.


	21. Chapter 21

Legolas stood by the river his heart still racing and blood pounding. The smooth dance of the water did not calm him as he had hoped it would. 

The disgrace they had fought over him like a bone between two dogs. The humiliation stung him all over again. He was a Prince by the Lady and he would be treated like one.

So deep in his thoughts and storming emotions. He didn’t realize the horse was upon him until it was too late. Its full force sent him plunging into the river. A voice screamed, “Mirkwood scum!”

Then all he could feel and hear was the rush of water. With a solid thump his head struck a large rock and the water turned red all about him and the world disappeared.

The current tossed and pulled Legolas along his body sent crashing against more rocks and other river debris. Until he finally came to rest in the shallows caught on a rotten branch. 

It was there that two elflings found him they pulled him fully on to the river bank. One went for help while the other tried to make him more comfortable. 

With a torn of bit of tunic his face was sketchily cleaned. Not knowing what else to do the young elf then pulled Legolas into his arms and held him. Trying not to stare at the blood stained leggings. 

Haldir raised an eyebrow at Aranel as an elfling crashed into the clearing and almost charged straight into them. It was sheer luck the two adults hadn’t been sent flying.

He grasped the boy by the shoulders and prepared to scold him. Then he saw the look in the child’s eyes, “It’s the Prince, Haldir he won’t wake up….”


	22. Chapter 22

It was indeed a wonder that they kept Thranduil from his son’s side in the healing rooms. It was Aranel’s plea to let Elrond work in peace. That curtailed his attempts to gain access to Legolas.

Aranel’s distress at seeing his son blood stained and death like shattered Thranduil anew. So he took care of the one he could settling his bondmate back at their flet. Sitting with him until he slept aided by a seditive.

A quick brush of lips against Aranel’s brow and he left him sleeping. To continue his vigil outside of the healing rooms.

Elrond paced around the room he had done all he could and now the rest was up to Legolas. Who lay so still his chest barely moving as he breathed.

With a final circuit he flung the door open and came face to face with Thranduil. The door closed quietly behind him and the two elves stared mutely at each other.

“Elrond?” Thranduil’s voice was hardly a whisper.

“He is alone…” muttered the distraught half elf.

“Alone?” A moment later Thranduil realized Elrond’s meaning, “Sweet Elbereth why?”

“That I cannot tell you” Elrond paused, “maybe I am being punished….” The sentence hung in the air as if waiting to be acknowledged.

Thranduil watched in amazement as tears ran down Elrond’s face. He was sharply reminded that the elf in front of him was much younger than himself.

Most of the time that extra 700 years he had on Elrond mattered not a wit. But at this moment he felt the weight of those years. 

There was a young elf beside him in great distress he did the only thing he could and took that weeping elf into his arms. 

Standing in a drafty hallway at last Thranduil forgave both Elrond and himself.


	23. Chapter 23

When Elrond had first seen the injured Legolas the blood that seeped from between his legs told its own story. They were far too late to save the child and only just in time to save Legolas.

There was four days of worry until Legolas came to. By then his birth canal had healed and had been re-absorbed back into his body.

The moment he opened his eyes Legolas knew that he as Elrond had aptly said was alone. Yet he shed no tears he just rolled on to his side and pulled his legs up to his chest and slowly began to rock.

The sight was soul destroying and witnessed only by Elrond. Who climbed on to the bed and pulled the tightly curled elf to him. 

“It’s the wrong time to say this but I have to” Elrond whispered, “I love you my Legolas so much and in so many ways. Without you I would fade…”

Legolas cut him off in mid flow begging, “Please just hold me, please.” The words stopped abruptly as violent shivers shuck the body in Elrond’s arms.

He did as he was asked and held on vowing, “I will never let you go if needs must I would follow you to Mandos.”

Fine shivers continued to pass through Legolas as he thought on all the lessons. The Lady had taught him over the last few months.

The hardest one being the loss of his child a loss he would bear for the rest of his life. Much to his surprise though his life would go on. Though the Lady knows why and she plainly wasn’t telling.

Later in the evening Legolas woke to find Elrond was no longer with him. The room was lit by the mellow light of two lamps. Aranel was seated by his bed reading for a long moment Legolas watched his Ada.

“You are not dead and I am real my son”, Aranel commented without lifting his eyes from his book.

Legolas saw the way the book slightly trembled and went to open his mouth. But his Ada beat him to it, “Don’t you dare apologise.”

Now looking straight at Legolas he continued, “First you must eat there is time enough for talk.” Aranel’s voice became more gentle, “No one blames you Legolas we are all in the Valar’s hands.”

Legolas ate a small amount of fruit and drank one glass of wine only to please his Ada, “I was careless who ever heard of an elf not noticing a horse heading towards him.”

“Even with our reflexes it was too late I don’t understand who could hate me so much? There has to be a reason however twisted, I just don’t want my child’s death to have no point.” The words gushed from Legolas clumsy in there form and he didn’t even realize he was weeping.

When Celeborn entered the healing room it was to find Legolas in his Ada’s comforting embrace. Before he could back out of the room Aranel stopped him, quickly bringing the Lord up to date on how the tragedy had occurred. 

Nodding gravely he left parent and child to their grief and carried on looking for Thranduil. Having already sent Haldir to find Elrond.


	24. Chapter 24

The three elf Lords entered the cold dank underground room, “Once upon a time we to stored wine here, the temperature was just right.” Celeborn explained lightly.

Now all it contained was a table on which a body lay discreetly covered with a sheet. Celeborn took the edge of it and pulled it down displaying the head and shoulders of a male elf.

Elrond recognized who it was immediately his eyes drawn to the burn like lash mark on the neck and bulge to the eyes. 

“Suicide?” He asked with a lack of sympathy.

Celeborn shook his head, “I suppose it should be classed as an accident.”

Elrond cocked his head in interest and Celeborn continued, “After running down Legolas he headed deep into Golden Wood where apparently his quiver strap caught on a low hanging branch. He fell from his horse and broke his neck in the process.”

“Biter bit” snarled Thranduil eyeing the corpse with distain, “But that still leaves the question of why?”

“This is Caldran he tried to rape Legolas, so I personally whipped and then banished him.” Elrond spoke directly to Thranduil, “I do not regret my actions just the consequences of them.”

Taking this on board Thranduil turned to Celeborn, “You will take care of this….” He gestured to the body.

Celeborn confirmed that he would, there seemed little left to say about the matter so they left. No one would greive for Caldran he would go without people to mourn his passing to Mandos and the halls of waiting.


	25. Chapter 25

Time passed and people kept telling him he was strong. Legolas had begun to wonder who they were really trying to convince him or themselves.

To his mind only two reasons had prevented him from fading his parents and Elrond. He had coursed the three of them enough pain and stress without adding more.

He had spent his convalescence trying to sort out all his confusion and tangled emotions. There was Elrond master turned lover and loved in return. His dark days with the slaver that had left a mark on both his body and personality.

It was hard but Legolas taught himself to cope with everything that had happened to him. With Elrond supporting him every step of the way.

So six months passed and days after they had been bonded to each other they left for Rivendell. Much to everyone’s surprise Thranduil and Aranel went with them.

It was a great shock to the people of Elrond’s realm. Thranduil just carried on as if there was nothing unusual in his visit to Rivendell. Almost daring the Rivendell elves to comment on his presence. 

Another two months passed while Thranduil and Aranel made sure to their satisfaction that Legolas would be treated well by Elrond’s people.

Then one bright sunny morning Thranduil announced that they would be leaving the following day. That evening Elrond held a feast in honour of his guests.

Where he made an announcement that would change Rivendell forever. As he stood up the whole hall went quiet curious as to what he was going to say. 

“In celebration of our cordial relations with Mirkwood and as a bonding gift to my beloved Legolas. From this day forward slavery in all its many forms are out lawed in every corner of my realm.”

Pushing the point further he added, “From this moment every slave is free to stay or go as they wish.” 

Most of the elves in the hall approved their Lords decision with only a handful murmuring in discontent. 

It turned out that many of Elrond’s ex slaves did not wish to leave him. So he employed them in their old positions and made them subjects of his realm. 

Also there were to be several bonding’s between ex-slaves and ex-masters. Though many did leave to search for long missed families and lovers. 

It had shamed Elrond his lack of thought and compassion. He had forgotten they too were elves with wants and needs.


	26. Chapter 26

Later that same evening alone in their shared rooms Legolas snuggled in Elrond’s arms as they relaxed on the sofa.

“That was a very kind and noble gesture” he said softly. 

“It was long overdue even the so called wise have their blind spots”, Elrond signed.

“You did the right thing and I love you even more for it” Legolas replied earnestly.

Elrond’s hold tightened, “You love me, I never thought to hear those words from your lips. Though I knew you must…”

Much to his chagrin Legolas realized that in fact he had never before voiced his love to Elrond. Not even during their bonding ceremony. A delightful blush covered his cheeks. He squirmed around in his bondmates embrace until they were face to face. 

“I have loved you for a long time but it is unwise for a slave to love. So by the time I felt able to tell you I just couldn’t find the words to say it.” Legolas took a breath and went on, “I love you and will continue to love you until the end of time and beyond.”

Gentle fingers touched Legolas on the cheek, lips followed to caress his own. Elrond pulled back slightly, “I…” kiss “Love..” kiss “You” the third kiss was deep and passionate.

When they came up for air Legolas took hold of Elrond’s shoulders and guided him backwards. Until he lay sprawled underneath him.

Tenderly Legolas unbuttoned the night shirt pushing the material aside as he went. Displaying Elrond’s fine torso and small brown nipples to his hungry gaze. 

Unable to resist he bent down and licked one of the small nubs feeling it shrink and harden in his mouth. He transferred his attentions to the other one gaining similar results.

Pulse racing and need growing Elrond made himself wait wanting to see what his love would do next. With a gasp he felt long graceful fingers surround the proof of his virility.

Elrond hardened further as Legolas firmly stroked him, his touch not gentle but not hurtful either. Their eyes clashed and held Elrond writhed in his own personal heaven that was tinged with traces hell.

Restraint gone he reached for Legolas only to find himself held fast by the night shirt. His lover smiled leant forward, “Who loves you ?” Legolas demanded.

“You do… You Love me well.” A distracted moan escaped from Elrond as the stroking hand left him.

Legolas took hold of the hem of his night shirt and slowly removed it. Throwing it into the corner of the room then he turned back to look down at Elrond. 

He lay himself over and flush against the elf he loved. Cupped between Elrond’s strong thighs he rested for only a moment. Then took his weight on his elbows and plundered the lush mouth before him. Elrond struggled to free his arms again but had no luck.

Legolas chuckled softly then kissed along his jaw until he reached an ear and nipped it. He savoured every whimper and moan Elrond gifted him.

Giving the ear a final lick he made his way down the strong neck kissing and brushing his tongue against the sensitive skin.

Coming to the join between neck and shoulder he was reminded sharply of their first night of love. Reverently he placed his lips on the exact spot.

Elrond jerked violently, “Please!” Was the uncontrolled response.

Taking the lead from Elrond and a firm hold on his shoulders, Legolas began to work the spot with his mouth and tongue.

Playing with and teasing the skin, grazing his teeth against it, then a swipe of tongue and a brush of lips. Then there was a thunderous ripping sound as Elrond at last got an arm free.

Before he could do anything Legolas grasped it and slammed it down forcefully over his head. He leaned down pinning it staring into the slightly unfocused eyes of his love.

“Be still, mighty one”, he was cut short as Elrond surged beneath him. He chuckled, “How very eager, you are a joy to behold my love.”

Legolas lowered his head and returned to the very tempting skin of Elrond’s neck. His love groaned as he felt the teeth begin to do more than graze the skin.

A wicket little pain shot through Elrond as the bite deepened penetrating the flesh. With his free hand Legolas reached between there aching bodies. His fingers clawing and ripping at Elrond’s night shirt until it was in shreds.

Elrond thrust his erection against a hip, a hard flat stomach, anywhere he could reach to ease the burning desperate needs of his frantic body.

The metallic tang of life flowed into Legolas coating his mouth. Making him groan and Elrond writhe while panting out pleas for mercy, for something anything.

“If you lie still you will get what you desire will you be wise my Lord?” The words were unsteady and whispered into a sensitive ear.

Biting his lower lip Elrond nodded his surrender. With effort Legolas made himself knee between the trembling yet unmoving thighs.

He looked down at the beauty held in check by his word and just for him. He would spend forever with this force of nature, Elrond was his wise beautiful warrior. 

Legolas ran a graceful finger from the root to the tip of his lovers proud flesh. Listening to the catch in his breathing as he did so. With a flick of his wrist he held the rigid column careful to keep his fingers clear of the head.

Swiftly he took the very tip into his mouth teasing the foreskin and dipping his tongue into the eye of the coming storm. The sobbing breaths of Elrond seemed like the sweetest music in all Middle Earth.

Slowly he sank lower and lower taking in inch after inch. Bracing his hands on Elrond’s hips to stop any involuntary movements. Legolas enjoyed the salty hot taste and musky scent that invaded his senses inflaming him even further. 

Elrond’s helpless whimpers drove him into a frenzy of activity lips, teeth and tongue teased the over sensitive elfhood. Making his lover come with a ear splitting scream.

Legolas held the load in his mouth and looking a little self-conscious he spat it into his hand. Through half closed eyes the older elf watched and a satisfied smile graced his face.

Fumbling he brought his knees up and grabbed them pulling them tight to his chest. Now it was the turn of Legolas to be overcome by wanton lust.

To see his Elrond submit himself so willingly to his domination. Took his breath away and replaced his blood with fire. Eagerly he prepared Elrond with his own pearly seed.

Stroking his fingers into the body, stretching the ring of muscle. By the time he was sure his lover was ready Legolas was shaking with need.

He used the last of the seed on himself then took hold of Elrond’s thighs and placed them over his shoulders. Gripping the lean hips he entered the elf he loved beyond reason.

All was sensation, all was primitive need, at that very moment nothing else mattered accept that he and his mate were one.

Each thrust Legolas made rekindled Elrond’s desire until they were lost to the world and knew only each other. Then the world was no more as perfect pleasure carried them away to oblivion.


	27. Chapter 27

Elrond woke alone he was still lying on the sofa Legolas had placed a pillow under his head and tucked blankets around him. It was early so he lay for a few moments savouring the thought of how much he belonged to his bondmate.

It had been so very long since he had belonged to any one on a personal level. Ownership without slavery and love without regret he pondered.

With a sigh Elrond forced himself to leave his cosy haven. After all Thranduil and Aranel were departing this morning. It would not do to insult the King before the ink on the contracts were dry. Legolas would be most annoyed with him.

A beatific smile graced his features, when angry Legolas reminded him of a kitten clawing the air and growling. 

Half an hour later as he expected Elrond found the Mirkwood royal family in the dining hall. Thranduil looked his usual confident self as he watched Aranel and Legolas as they talked. The look on his face saying they were the whole world to him.

A feeling Elrond could understand well as he too could be content. If all he had in the world was Legolas and his children.

Legolas looked up and smiled at him, with a smile of his own Elrond joined the small group of elves.


	28. Chapter 28

After the Mirkwood party left life fell into a happy routine for them both. Each worked in the healing rooms and Erestor began training Legolas in the matters of state craft.

Though with Legolas being a naturally gifted healer some pressure had to be applied to Elrond. For him to be allowed to start his warrior training. Logic combined with fear at last changed Elrond’s mind.

Thinking of the turbulent life Legolas had survived so far. He concluded that warrior training was going to be essential. If he were to keep Legolas by his side, safe and happy. Yes his bondmate needed to be able to look after himself.

Legolas had discovered that home was not a place but a person. He would always love Mirkwood but it was no longer home. That privilege belonged to Elrond and given time he would give his home children but not quite yet.

Time passed as even for elves it must and one morning Legolas sat at his desk re-reading a letter that had just been delivered. He smiled his eyes straying back to the three portrait miniatures lying on the desk before him.

One featured the most beautiful baby she elfling in all Middle Earth playing with what looked like Legolas’ old melethryn collar. In each of the other two she was held by one of her fathers.

Thranduil’s pregnancy had come as a wonderful shock to everyone except Aranel. Who for a while held a smug air of joy about him. Aze was born twelve months after Legolas had been bonded to Elrond.

She was now a eighteen month old toddling and talking bundle of mischief. She had inherited Aranel’s auburn hair and green eyes.

Already Thranduil was wondering what troubles might lie ahead with her. He just hoped she wouldn’t be quite the handful Legolas was while growing up.

The next day they would be setting out on Elrond’s first state visit to Mirkwood. In fact it would be his first visit ever. Legolas was looking forward to meeting his new sister and seeing his parents.

Galen who was now Erestor’s deputy was being left in charge of Elrond’s house hold. While the twins were standing in for their father in all other ways.

While at Mirkwood Legolas hoped the lady would grant him a wish. Another gift for the Mirkwood royal family and the Lord of Rivendell.

He little knew how closely she was listening. For eleven months later while they were still in Mirkwood Legolas delivered a son and he was loved.


End file.
